The Time Lady and the Mutiny
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: The mini Chameleon circuit was Time Lady Louisa Dale's brilliant idea. You could program it to hide a camel in Time Square or a Women in his Majesty's navy. Slight Doctor Who crossover. Mutiny and Retribution Episodes


Hey Guys! I'm the Author of DOOM. I just recently started re-watching all the Hornblower episodes and wanted to write a fic. I like the concept of dropping a girl into the story and wanted to have a shot at it. Butttt... I wanted to make mine original and have a character that is rather like my main Oc in my merlin lord of the rings crossover. So my main is a time lady in a parallel universe where the time lords are still alive. Now if your not into doctor who, don't worry. I want to make this story descriptive enough so that anyone can jump into it. Not sure about romance even though I have a crush on Kennedy right now. Anyways, this is my pilot. If you like it then comment. If there's at least two people reading then Ill delete this bit and replace it with a nice fat 1,000 word chapter and go from there. Also the next chapter for the Merlin Lord of the Rings cross over is almost finished. Please forgive me, I just got my new laptop and can now write. :)

Enjoy!

* * *

The brutal summer sun beat down on the tannish walls of the prison. The inhabitants of Kingston were generally miserable this time of year and the inmates of the prison were doubly so. Especially the stressed admiral Pellew, who had just finished speaking to his best officer. He walked down the corridor and cursed the stale air that hung in the prison.

He rounded a corner and sighed as he spotted a sleeping guard that was slouched against the wall.

The admiral cleared his throat and looked bemusedly down on the young guard.

The upstart jumped in surprise and stood to attention.

"Admiral Pellew, sir." The guard said, slightly chagrined.

"Yes, Come now. I have little time. Show me to the girl that was on the Retribution." Pellew said, in an almost bored tone. However, the truth was that the admiral was intrigued by a girl that had fooled an entire ship for at least a year. As as the 5th lieutenant no less. Not an easy feat as she had been in close quarters with men every day.

"Sir." The guard saluted and led the admiral towards a rather smelly cell.

The admiral immediately knew something was wrong. There was a slouched figure in the corner wearing a bedraggled blue dress. The person faced the wall.

"Pardon me..." The Admiral stopped as the person let out a very unladylike like groan. Pellew lunged forward and turned the person's face towards him to reveal an unconscious man.

"Guard!" Pellew yelled.

* * *

Outside the prison a small figure in a red coat's uniform sprinted down the street with her head bowed. Praying that she wouldn't be spotted.

She looked behind her at the prison and snickered. It was funny that these people thought that mere walls and simplistic locks could hold her.

Suddenly she smashed into a man in a red uniform.

"Uh, sorry. Oh bugger..." the girl recognized the guard.

"You!" yelled a guard who had come back for the next shift. "Your the girl from the Renowned!"

The girl pushed violently passed the surprised man and ran even faster through the crowd of people.

'Why does this always happen to me? ME? ONLY ME?' she thought.

"She's escaping!" Yelled the guard and a few seconds later a bell was ringing. Her plan of leaving quietly had been smashed.

"Damn it!" she yelled. Throwing off her useless hat that she had taken from the poor guard she put in a dress.

A whole battalion on guards was now behind her and they were gaining on her.

'COME ON!' she thought. 'It's just around this corner!'

"Stop or we shoot!" yelled the guards.

"Ahhhh!" yelled the girl.

Then the corner finally came as the first shot was fired. The girl flung herself through the safe blue door of her Tardis.

The console hummed as if to welcome her home. The light in the living machine was a light orange and the time lady couldn't be happier to see it.

The girl panted and slid down the blessed blue door and smiled at the console. It was good to be home.

A dull thud jolted her from her reverie. They were firing at the Tardis.

The time lady's smile then turned to a frown as she hoisted herself off the floor. The British soldiers had no hope of shooting through the walls of the bigger-on-the-inside ship but it was more the principle of the thing.

'This will teach them not to shoot at my ship.' she thought to herself. 'Or at least scare them out of their wits.'

This brought the smile back to her face as she moved slowly around the console pressing buttons and flipping switches. There was a stark contrast between her and the ship but they fit together all the same. Some how the mad girl dressed as a lobster back looked right where she belonged as she messed with the rather high tech equipment.

Outside the Tardis, the troops continued their barrage against the big blue box. Admiral Pellew hung back and stared at the ship.

"By God, what is that thing." He muttered to himself. He could read the words on the top of the box.

'Police Public Call Box?' he thought to himself. 'Is that some sort of code?'

Suddenly the box boomed and made a loud whooshing noise.

The men ran from the box in fear as it slowly faded away.

Pellew stared opened mouthed and suddenly understood what Hornblower meant by Louisa Dale being rather queer.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED! DUN DUN DUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
